


Regulus Black , family trouble

by Daysie17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Relationships, M/M, Marauders' Era, Pranks, Regulus is great, Regulus still loves Sirius, Remus is nice, but he regrets it, kind of bad James
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daysie17/pseuds/Daysie17
Summary: Regulus secretly  becomes Friends with Remus and James finds out and teaches him a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**  
At Grimmauld Place, on the third floor in a big room, on a king sized bed, sat a 13 year old boy who was looking at pictures and crying. That boy is called Regulus Black, who was staring at childhood pictures of him and Sirius. Sirius, who just a few days ago had left their family in favor of those muggle loving Potters.  
_Him and mother had had a fight, and Sirius screamed that he’d leave this goddamned family, after that he stormed off to his room. Regulus followed him, and standing in the door, the younger one timidly asked: “You didn’t mean that or? You’re not gonna leave me? Right Sirius?” ”Why wouldn’t I?” “Because I’m your brother…” Tears had already formed in Regulus eyes, but Sirius, in his anger didn’t stop to think about the words he was going to say, or the effect that they would have. “You’re always siding with mother and father, you never defend me! You’re not my brother, James is!!!” With that, Sirius grabbed his trunk and left. Regulus broke down and sobbed for what felt like hours._  
At first he had hoped that Sirius would return, and tell him that he hadn’t meant any of those things, but now, 3 weeks later and only 5 days left until the start of his 3rd year, he wasn’t so certain anymore. “Young master Regulus shouldn’t waste his time crying over that Blood Traitor.” Came Kreachers voice. For a moment Regulus simply looked at Kreacher with bloodshot eyes, but wiped his nose with the handkerchief the little creature had offered him. “Mistress says to be ready for shopping.” Regulus thanked the elf and stared dressing. Half an hour later him and Walburga were in Diagon Alley, getting school supplies. They quickly finished and went home. Dinner was as usual a quiet affair. Just the three of them, but what Regulus didn’t know was that in a few months, he’d wish for this.  
**5 days later**  
Here he was, at the familiar station, but this time his parents only had one son to bid goodbye too. His mother had given him an emotionless hug, and he’d gotten a pat on the shoulder from his Dad. What only Regulus knew was that he’d also gotten some cookies and a hug from Kreacher. Once his parents left, Regulus went to find Lucius and Severus’s compartement, which he quickly did. He greeted them, and they talked about their vacation, even though Regulus tried to talk about it as little as possible, seeing as they hadn’t been great for him. They quickly moved onto other topics, like NEWTs, which Lucius would be taking this year. At the feast, he sat next to the same people as on the train with Barty joining them. He was glad to be surrounded by these people, it gave him a sense of normalcy.

Btw. I don’t own Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: of potions and Prefects bathroom

The Slytherin trio, consisting of Lucius, Severus and Regulus, had breakfast in the great hall, where the 2 older boys noticed Regulus starring sadly at his big brother, who didn’t even notice him. Lucius, who knew what had happened, decided to start a conversation and asked:” Reggie, what do you have first ?” Regulus looked startled for a moment, before answering with a groan “Potions. Ugh” While both Lucius and Severus were good at poitons, Reg barely passed. And, to no ones surprise, Regulus actually fell asleep in Slughorns class, but the teacher didn’t notice, so at the end of the lesson Barty simply woke him up. The only problem: They had to write a 8 feet essay about Pepper up potions, and Regulus hadn’t taken notes. It was well known that Bartys notes weren’t very reliable, so he was just gonna have to hope that Severus would help him. So at the end of the day, the three Slytherins sat in the library, working on Reggies essay. After slightly more than an hour, they were finished, because they always finished homework on the day it was assigned. It was still early, only 8 pm, so they decided to take advantage of Lucius prefect status, and went into the prefects bathroom. There was a huge tub, big enough for at least 10 people, and the teens didn’t hesitate to strip off their clothing and get in. They all sighed contently as the warm water engulfed them. After relaxing in silence for some time, Severus asked: “Reggie, what happened between you and Sirius?” Regulus looked surprised at Snapes boldness, but sighed and answered: “He left.” Severus was smart, so he quickly figured out what that statement meant and started a conversation about quidditch. Lucius was especially excited, cause this year the Slytherin beater would also be team captain. He even asked Severus if he really didn’t want to join the team, to which the 5th year answered: “Nah, I’ll rather watch you and Regulus.” Regulus was seeker, and he was really good at it. They talked a little longer, but then decided to get out, because none of them wanted to be caught out after curfew. After quick goodnights, they entered their respective rooms to sleep. While Regulus was fast asleep, his dream was less than pleasant…


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2: of nightmares and Quidditch

**Regulus Pov**

**_Reggies dream_ **

**_I stood on a field, but I didn’t know this place. I was about to go exploring, when I heard a Roar. Looking around, I located the source of the sound, it was a big Dragon, who was flying directly towards me. He wasn’t very fast, so I tried to run , but I couldn’t move. Then I saw him, a few meters away from me stood Sirius, he was looking at me with that cold look in his eyes. “Sirius! Please help me!” Sirius simply started laughing and spat out :“Help you? How very selfish from you to expect help from me when you never gave me any.” And with that Sirius disappeared and the Dragon was about to sink it’s claws into me…_ **

I sat up and gasped for air. Thank god. It had only been a bad dream.

A few hours later, I was out on the quidditch field along with the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team. We only had one new member, Evan Rosier who’s gonna play beater. I hate him, he’s always insulting me, or glaring at me. “Okay! Let’s start training! Our first match is gonna be in 6 weeks against Ravenclaw.” Spoke Lucius, who was now captain, in a loud and commanding voice. Everyone gave a cheer and we started training. After an exhausting practice, we quickly got changed, and Lucius accompanied me to the great hall for dinner.                                      Afterwards I played a round of wizarding chess against Severus, and even though Severus was not an easy opponent, I won. I was tired, so I decided to call it a night. I had been hoping that I would instantly fall asleep, but no such luck for me. Instead I lay in bed, thinking about this summer, and the nightmare. The dream had made me miss Sirius even more, but at the same time I hated him even more for leaving.

**Nobody pov**

…meanwhile in the Gryffindor dorms, the marauders were still talking.

“I think it’s time for a prank on Snivellus.” Claimed James, and Sirius nodded. They began scheming together, with Peter telling them how great their ideas were. The only one who wasn’t helping was Remus, who just wanted to read his book. “C’mon Remus, we’ve figured it out and I think you wouldn’t wanna miss this one.” So they filled Remus in on their oh so great prank, as usual the werewolf wasn’t objecting, cause he also thought that git  should be taught a lesson or two for his unfriendly behavior.


	4. chapter 3

** Chapter 3: of  Pranks **

After a week of planning, there was nothing which could go wrong.

They had brewed a potion, and secretly gotten it into Severus drink. James stole a glance at the slytherin table to make sure Snape actually drank it. Now they only had to wait for a few minutes, and it was gonna happen.

**First lesson, potions**

Slughorn wanted to know the ingredients of some potion, and of course Snape raised his hand. Once he had said the first word everyone (even some of the Slytherins)  burst out laughing, the potion had turned his voice high and squeaky. He glared at the marauders and simply waited for Slughorn to continue. Unknown to the marauders, this prank gave Snapes housemates only another thing to bully him with. A few hours later, the pranksters decided to tease Snape in the hallway, calling him an ugly little girl and saying how disappointed his parents must be. “Leave me alone!” yelled the boy in his voice, and the bystanders laughed. He glared at everyone and stormed off to the common room, where Regulus was reading something. The young pureblood lifted his head at the noise of Severus and seeing the distressed look on his friends face, he immediately wanted to know what was wrong. “This!” Regulus simply asked : “courtesy of the marauders?” Severus nodded and the younger boy pulled the older one into hug, trying to comfort him. Severus composure crumpled, and as he rested his chin atop of Regs head, he started silently crying. Why did live hate him so friggin much? At least nobody had entered during his little breakdown. Once the 2 seperated again, Severus wiped his eyes and nodded as Regulus had asked him if they could go down for dinner. They quickly took their usual seats, and Regulus filled Lucius in on the situation at hand.

After quickly eating dinner the Slytherin trio decided to visit the library and read up on the potion. It was said to last 24 hours, and as that was all the information they needed they quickly returned to the dorms, specifically Lucius room. He shared with Rabastan, but said man wasn’t in the room yet. “I can’t believe those Gryffindorks, we’ve only been back for a week and they’ve already started pranking again.” Ranted Regulus, who knew the consequences that stupid prank would have for Sev. The halfblood boy wasn’t very popular, even amongst their fellow Slytherins, and the marauders constantly humiliating him didn’t exactly help. “Calm down Regulus.” Said Lucius, putting a hand on his young friends shoulder. Even though Regulus had sht up, he was still tense and obviously angry. Severus appreciated it, having friends who cared so much about him. “And what are you planning to do?” asked Lucius, which made Regulus smirk. “How do you feel about sticking the marauder in girl clothes for a day.” Both other males had to grin at the idea, and the three nodded at one another.


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4: of revenge and hospital wing

**Severus POV**

Two days ago the marauders humiliated me, now it’s time for payback. They won’t know what hit them, cuz Reggie is a master of charms. Besides, he’s been practicing since yesterday. The marauders were walking to lunch, this is where we’ll strike. I walk into the corridor and greeted them with a snarled “Hello”. They looked at me as if I was crazy, and I guess I might be. One second they were wearing their normal clothes, the next second Sirius and James wore skirts, Sirius even got a headband. Ha! I quickly took off, knowing that we were gonna miss Lunch, but this was totally worth it. Of course this wasn’t a normal spell, it was gonna last 24h. This day was great, and seeing the marauders in class, knowing I had helped make them look so ridiculous, that’s what revenge felt like. Thank you Regulus.

**On the corridor, no ones POV**

The marauders were waiting in their dorm, well three of them. They were waiting for Remus, and by now they were really impatient. Sirius, who had been busy pacing exclaimed “Alright! This is it. We’re going looking for Remus. The other two boys got up and together they walked out of Gryffindor tower. Meanwhile, Remus was facing a different problem. What was he supposed to do with the unconscious  Slytherin, who was none other than Regulus Black? He quickly picked him up bridal style, and couldn’t help but notice that the boy barely weighed anything. Once he entered the hospital wing, Poppy was by his side and told him where to put Regulus. When he was done with his task, he left, he didn’t feel any desire to stay with the brat. As he hurried to the Gryffindor dormitory , on his way he ran into his fellow marauders, who asked him where he had been. “I was just helping a Slytherin get to the hospital wing.” “Ha! You should have just left them to their own devices, they deserve it.” Remus stayed quiet, and they quickly moved on to more comfortable topics.

**Morning, Regulus POV**

“Ugh” I groaned, and in all honesty, I was feeling horrible. And why is my bed so hard? I open my eyes, and I easily recogniz this place as the hospital wing. I wonder what happened? Madame Pomfrey came up to me and put a hand on my forehead. “You have a fever, and while your temperature went down slightly, it’s still to high for m to let you leave.” She explained, and I  couldn’t hold back my sigh. I hadn’t been feeling well for a little over 2 weeks, and it seems as if this fever finally got the best of me. Wait a minute! I don’t remember getting here. I assume that someone else did it, but who?   “Pomfrey, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but who exactly brought me here?” The woman smiled kindly and answered “Remus Lupin”. Regulus had expected a lot, but not that. Why would Lupin, his brothers best friend, help him? Maybe he wasn’t as bad as the rest of them.

**Afternoon, Remus POV**

I hadn’t seen Regulus all day, so I suspected he was still sick. I know from experience how painfully slow time goes by when you are alone in the hospital wing. I must be going crazy, because I just told my friends that I was gonna go to the library and study simply because I didn’t want them to know that I was smuggling chocolate for Regulus Black of all people. When I entered the hospital wing and told Poppy who I was visiting, she seemed relieved. She told me that the poor lad must have been lonely all day ‘cause his friends only visited him for a few minutes. I said that she didn’t have to worry, I was gonna keep him company. Regulus seemed surprised when I sat next to his bed. “Hey, are you feeling any better?” I asked, hoping that my voice didn’t betray my nervousness. From what Sirius told me, Regulus wasn’t very kind, and I was starting to regret coming here when Regulus spoke : “Yes. Pomfrey told me that you brought me here, that was nice, but don’t expect me to thank you.” While his tone was arrogant, it wasn’t rude and I told Poppy that I’d keep him company. “I wasn’t. I know that hospital food is terrible, so I brought you something.” I explained and smiled at him., then I handed him a chocolate bar. Regulus inspected the sweet and looked at me. “And you didn’t mess with it?” “Of course not” I answer, even though he had good reason to be suspicious. He opened it, broke off a piece and offered it to me. To prove that I had told the truth, I ate the piece. The youngest Black seemed convinced and also took a piece. He let out a small moan, obviously enjoying the taste, and I had to smile at that. Once he had swallowed, he gave me a small smile and said “The chocolate is good” which is probably as much of a thank you as I was gonna get. “If you want, I can give you some more tomorrow.” I offered, hoping he would accept. I don’t know what it is, but something about him interests me. “I’d like that” he answered. We sat in silence and ate the chocolate which Regulus had decided to share with me. Sometime later I bid him a good night and left. On the way back to my dorm, I couldn’t stop thinking about Regulus, I hope we’ll continue to get along.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: of a secret meeting and hogsmead

**2 months later, no ones POV**

It was Friday, and tomorrow was hogsmeade weekend. Regulus wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to it, because he didn’t really have anyone to go with. He’d been spending some time with Remus lately (of course secretly) , but he was probably going with the rest of his gang. The young boy had gotten into a fight with Severus and Lucius a few weeks ago because he barely spent time with them anymore, and they hadn’t made up again. He didn’t feel like spending a day with any of the other Slytherins, and he didn’t really feel like going alone. Him and Remus met up at the astronomy tower that evening, just like most evenings. “hey Remus” greeted Regulus, but Remus noticed that something was off, although he didn’t comment on it. “Hello Reggie” said Remus and sat down next to his friend. At first they simply talked about their day, when Remus finally asked what was wrong. The Slytherin seemed surprised by the question, and hung is head as he mumbled “tomorrow is hogsmead weekend.” This confused Remus, because why would anyone be sad because of that. There must be more to it, so the werewolf put a hand on the boys shoulder and asked “What’s so bad about that?” When Regulus answered, he sounded as if he was on the verge of crying, whispering “I don’t have anyone to go with.” Hearing it being said in that voice by the usually so composed boy nearly broke Remus heart, and he pulled the smaller boy into a hug. Regulus had expected a lot of reactions, but not this, so it took him a few seconds to actually hug Remus back.  “If you want to, we can go together.” Whispered Remus into the younger boys ear. Regulus, not trusting his voice simply nodded into his friends shoulder, and started to drift of to sleep as Remus had started stroking his hair. Sometime later the Gryffindor whispered “Reggie?” upon not receiving an answer he came to the conclusion that Regulus must have fallen asleep. The thought that Regulus felt save enough around him to fall asleep in his presence brought a smile on his face and a warm feeling settled in his stomach. He carefully brought them into a more comfortable position and fell asleep.

Morning had come, and Regulus woke up feeling an unfamiliar warmth next to him. Opening his eyes, he saw Remus still sleeping, an arm around his (Regs) waist, looking so peaceful that Regulus felt bad for having to wake him, but they couldn’t stay here forever. He softly shook the older boy, who groggily opened his eyes and mumbled a sleepy “Mornin’” “Good morning” said Regulus back, and got up. “We’ll meet at 11 at the entrance if that okay with you?” “Sure “said Remus and watched as Regulus left. Now he simply had to tell his friends that he wasn’t gonna come along. Hopefully they wouldn’t ask too many questions.

**Sirius POV**

“You guys think Remus got lucky?” I asked my friends, because our bookworm hadn’t come back last night. “Possible” answered James, and we went back to waiting for Remus to appear, when he finally walked into our dorm. “Hey man” greeted James and Remus smiled and said “I’m sorry, but I can’t come along to hogsmead.” I could tell that he was feeling guilty, he was looking at the ground and playing with his hands, something he always did when he was nervous.  “Hey, don’t worry, but say, is she pretty?” I teased and me and James grinned as Remus blushed and nodded. “Have fun with her and don’t worry about us.” Said James. Remus gave us a thankful smile and told us to enjoy ourselves before he left.  “Well, let’s go, the jokeshop is already waiting for us” yelled James and we left along with Peter.

**Regulus POV**

I didn’t have to wait long for Remus to arrive and we quickly took off.  “Can we go to honeydukes first?” I asked, cuz I need to restock my sweets. Remus smiled and nodded and for some reason I felt the urge to hold Remus hand. But he’s a guy! What’s wrong with me. Before I could get to the answer of that question we had already arrived at honeydukes, so I looked at the sweets and chose what I  wanted to buy. Remus didn’t take anything, so I asked him why. “I just don’t feel like it.” He answered, but I suspect that the actual reason is that Remus , due to not having a lot of it is quite careful with his money. “Come on, I’ll pay.” I encouraged him, and it worked, Remus chose a few sweets, and I paid. “Wanna get a butterbeer?” I suggest, because I could use something to drink. “Yeah, sounds good” that was all I needed to hear as I grabbed Remus hand and led us to the leaky cauldron. It was only when we arrived that I noticed that I had been holding Remus hand all the way. I quickly let go of it and felt my face heat up. What if he thinks I’m weird now? Remus led us to a table in the back, so that we wouldn’t be seen so easily. I ordered the butterbeers for us and as the waiter had left I gave Remus a nervous smile. We sat in silence for a few minutes, andI was kind of glad when we finally got our butterbeers. WE both took a sip and then Remus broke the silence with “I’m glad that we decided to go together.” “Me too… by the way, how is Sirius?” I tried not to show how much I cared about the answer, and Remus smiled and said “He’s fine, you miss him don’t you?” Am I that easy to read? I simply nodded, because, yes I missed him, but I can’t even figure out why. I swiftly changed the topic, and sometime later we decided to leave. Back at Hogwarts Remus pulled me into a hug and thanked me for the great day before going to Gryffindor tower, leaving me confused by the feelings that hug had given me.


	7. of Letters and James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! mention of rape!

 

**Regulus POV**

Today was Monday again. I somehow made it alive through potions and I'm glad about that because afterwards we had divination. Most people like the subject because you can simply lie, but I am actually interesten in this. I've always had a slight obsession with divination, my favorite is Tarot. And in all honesty, I'm quite good at reading the cards. Enough about that, right now I'm sitting at the table for lunch and for some reason I had received a letter from my family. To most people this may not seem like a big deal, but to me it is because my parents barely ever send letters, and usually it's not good news when they do. I quickly left the great hall and sat down in the empty common room. I opened the letter and started reading:

_Dear Regulus,_

_I hope that you are doing well at Hogwarts. Now that you are the heir I expect only the best from you and it's your responsibility to keep the good reputation of our family up. I'm also afraid to have to inform you that your poor mother has gotten ill. You are not to tell anyone about this._

_Your Father,_

_Orion Black_

This doesn't sound good. I quickly hid the letter and arrived just in time for my next lesson. I had double history of magic but with the news I had just received I couldn't concentrate really well. This week wasn't gonna be easy. I wonder what's wrong with my mother. She can't die, she's too young. "-lack, Mister Black" My head snapped up and I looked at professor Binns, He must have asked me a question. "Sir, could you please repeat the question?" I asked politely, and thanks to reading a lot I was capable of answering the question correctly. Later that day I sat at my desk, trying to figure out how to respond to my fathers letter. After a lot of useless beginnings, I finally managed to write this:

_Dear Father,_

_I can assure you that I'm doing fine in school and I won't ruin our familiys' reputation. I'm also hoping that mother will get well soon, please tell her that. And you needn't worry, I will not tell anyone about mother having taken ill._

_Your son,_

_Regulus A. Black_

I went to the owlery and gave the letter to my owl. I was on my way back when someone pulled me into an empty classroom. In a second I was pressed against the wall, and as I looked up I immediately recognized my attacker. It was James Potter, he was friends with Remus and Sirius. "What do you want?" I hissed, because I knew that I couldn't flee. He was just too strong. And two years older. "I know about you and Remus. "So what?" I retorted. "You'll find out just how little I think you're worth. You'll regret ever having ruined Sirius life. And trying to ruin that of Remus as well!" Potter whispered into my ear, and with so much venom that I couldn't suppress a shiver. Potter quickly cast a silencing charm around and started opening my pants. My eyes widened as I figured out what he was about to do. I thrashed around, trying to get away, but to no avail.

**Two hours later**

I had somehow managed to drag myself into my bed without waking anyone. I had spent the last hour crying in an empty classroom, and the safety of my bed also didn't stop the tears. I'm disgusting. It's my own fault for being so weak! Sirius would have been able to protect himself. The thought of Sirius only made me cry harder.

**James POV**

I couldn't sleep right now. Had I really done that. What kind of horrible person was I? My plan had been to intimidate him a bit, but seeing that little bastard who had never stood up for his brother, knowing that he couldn't defend himself… I couldn't let him go without punishing him for what he had done to Sirius. God! I'm sick! I can't believe it! I just  **raped**  a 13 year old. I couldn't simply lie in my bed anymore, I quickly got up and took a shower, trying to calm down, but it didn't squash the immense guilt and horror I was feeling. I had to make this right again. But how?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: of avoidance and worry

**Remus POV**

It’s Friday now, and Regulus has been avoiding me the whole week. It’s starting to worry me, I hope that he might be willing to talk to me again today. After his last lesson I decided to confront him on the corridor. “Regulus, why are you avoiding me?” The boy in question turned around and all I could focus on was that sadness in his silver eyes. Knowing that this wasn’t the right place for a long conversation I asked him to go with me to the astronomy tower. He nodded and I took his hand but he abruptly pulled away. This only fueled my worry. We had finally managed to climb the stairs and sat down. I couldn’t help but notice that Regulus left a little more space than usual between us. What could have happened? “Reg, what’s wrong?” I asked him and all I got was a cold “Nothing.” “I can tell that something happened, and talking about will help.” “NO! You’ll think I’m weak.” I looked at the small boy, whatever happened must have been very bad. “Alright, let’s talk about something else. I’ve recently discovered this great book, it’s called “The Shining” and it’s about a little boy called Danny whose Dad has to take care of a hotel over the winter, where it’s only him and his family, but little Danny is the only one to notice the strange happenings.” Regulus looked at me and asked “Would you let me read it when you’re done?” “Of course” I answer smiling at him, glad that things were normal, at least for the moment. Later, when I returned to my room I was greeted by a worried Sirius.

**Nones POV**

“What’s the matter?” asked Remus. “Don’t you think Prong has been acting weird lately?” The Black retorted, looking really concerned. It made Remus feel guilty, because he’d been so busy worrying about Regulus that he hadn’t even noticed  the fact that James had started acting different. Still, he answered “I’m certain it’s nothing.”Remus wasn’t sure wether Sirius knew that that was a lie or not, but there was one thing which bothered him: Were Regulus and James changes in attitude connected somehow? He knows that that’s impossible because the two don’t even talk to one another but it was worth a shot. But how could he find out wether there was any truth to his theory or not? He’d have to think about that later because right now he needed to focus on his herbiology essay.

That evening Sirius decided that he had to know what was bothering his best mate, so he straight out asked him :”James, what’s wrong? And don’t bother denying it, I’m your brother, I know there’s something.” James, who was sitting on his bed looked up at Sirius, in his grey eyes, so similar to those grey eyes which had been filled with tears that night. The thought itself made James want to throw up. He quickly closed his eyes, trying to clear his thoughts. As Sirius saw a tear escape from James eyes he quickly sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. As James sobbed into his chest, an old memory came to his mind.

_Today, six year old Sirius had taken Reggie with him to explore muggle London, of course secretly. But the four year old had let something slip in front of their parents, and they had of course beaten Sirius for it. Sirius was in his room, his small body aching, wondering if the day had been worth that punishment. The smile on Reggies face and the  light in those eyes, yes it had been worth it. He lay down and hoped that sleep would come fast, when the door was opened, small feet entered and the door was closed again. “Reggie? What’s wrong?” Asked the older brother, he could sense that something was up. The small boy seated himself on the bed and whispered “Mommy hit me.” His voice was strained from crying and Sirius immediately sat up and pulled the small figure into his arms, comfortingly rubbing his back._

Why was he thinking about Regulus all of the sudden? James was important right now. Between sobs, Sirius could make out the words “Did something horrible” “couldn’t control” and “I’m a monster”. At that Sirius tightened his arms and said:” I know you, you couldn’t do something horrible enough to make you a monster. “ “I thought so too, Siri.” Came the broken whisper, and Sirius didn’t know how to comfort  him as long as he had no idea what happened.

 

**The book which is mentioned is called “the Shining” and was written by Stephen King.**


End file.
